Bold as Love
by carolinainthesky
Summary: Bella puts her medical knowledge to good use to seduce her best friend. A two-shot. Lemons, E/B, AH. Chapters following the first two are just peeks into E/B's life before the 'seduction'.
1. Ribbons of Euphoria

A two-shot, because I couldn't get it out of my head.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

They sat facing each other, talking of nonsensical things and throwing back shots of alcohol.

She was his favorite girl to drink with- not because she was one of the few females he knew of that liked Jameson, but because after only two drinks, Bella quickly became intoxicated. Her beautiful brown eyes would widen, her cheeks would be stained with pink, and her laughter filled the air. She couldn't help but keep a grin on her face, and even when she engaged in serious conversation, a small smirk would play at the corner of her full red lips. She was a vision.

Of course, Bella was always beautiful. She had long wavy hair, the color of rich chocolate. Her body was blessed with curves, but toned by her love of swimming. She was short, barely able to wrap her arms around his neck without him picking her up, but he always relished an excuse to hold her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around him.

He never spoke of his attraction to her. It made things easier, less complicated. Bella was busy with her job as a nurse, while balancing medical school on top of that. Once a year, she would go to Africa to visit the village where she stayed for a year long stint with Doctors Without Borders. She went for the first time after she got her Masters in nursing, and came back thinner, tanner, but in love with the people of Africa. She traveled often, never finding a reason to stay in one place very long, but once medical school became a reality, she finally settled down.

To Edward's delight, she chose Baltimore.

"John Hopkins- does it get much better than that for medical school?" She had said to him over the phone when she received her admission letter. At that point, she had been living in Chicago, and it had been seven months since he had last seen her.

Seven months. That's how it normally went. She would be gone, often without word for months at a time, and then suddenly come back dancing into his life, stirring up the ordered routine, the safe predictability he had set for himself. She would wander about his scheduled system for a month or so, bringing laughter he often forgot about into his weary and ordered existence. They would laugh and drink, and eat well together. He always insisted she stay with him, but she refused every time, claiming that her independence would cause him to kick her out earlier than she would want to leave.

He would shake his head quietly, and whisper to himself that he could never want her to leave.

He knew Bella, though. She had grand dreams for her life, and tying herself down to a relationship was the last thing she ever wanted.

"Why would I want to be tied down in my prime, Edward?" She would question him. "I've got so much to do, and so many dreams to accomplish… I don't need to have anyone resenting me, or holding me back. I've got too much drive, too much flight. I'd just make him hate me, in the end. No, dear, I'm better off alone. No one to depend on me, to need me, to worry about me. I can go to Africa and not worry about getting shot in some guerrilla warfare attack, and how that will affect my family. I can go to medical school and not worry about not lavishing enough attention on my husband or my children. I'm free this way."

What she didn't know was that he worried when she went to Africa. He needed her when he came home from a long day and desperately yearned for someone to hold. He depended on her for his laughter, and it came too few and far between.

That was all before medical school, though.

She came to Baltimore, and lived in the same apartment building as he did. Again, she refused to take up his offer for a place to stay.

"I don't want to mess up your game, dear. Besides, my hours will be so hectic they'll drive you up the wall." She'd smiled as she signed the lease on her new home, her permanent home. It was the first time in years that she would be in one place for longer than six months.

She was here now, though. She was here, and for the first time in the ten years he had been here, it felt like home. They were nearly inseparable, as inseparable as a med student/nurse and a lawyer could be. He was one of the most sought after prosecuting attorneys in the state, and had started to get nationwide attention after sending a senator to jail on charges of embezzlement a year and a half ago. He was busy, and often in the office researching his cases, while Bella was either at the hospital, in class, or studying.

Whenever he would go home, though, instead of heading to his apartment he would make his way over to Bella's door, where coffee was always brewing, something always seemed to be in the oven, and the bottles of Jameson he bought for the two of them were always open next to shot glasses. He would stay for a while, enjoying just her presence while she studied or her conversation as they ate and drank together.

She would tease him for his suit and tie, while he poked fun at her shapeless scrubs. They had finally fallen into a comfortable routine. Their banter was constant and sarcastic, their debates heated and long. They never agreed on music except for Miles Davis- he abhorred her love for John Mayer while she ridiculed him for his musical snobbery. She would cook; he would wash the dishes as she dried. He would pour the shots while loosening his tie, and she would turn on _Blue in Green_ before she settled down onto the large loveseat they would share while watching Arrested Development reruns. Depending on the day, one of the two would eventually fall asleep on the others shoulder, and would be tickled awake to be sent off to bed.

Tonight was a night of celebration. He had just finished a case he had been working on for months, and had won. She was finishing her third and final year of med school, and had just been accepted into the emergency medicine and surgical residency at John Hopkins. She was ecstatic, and he was relieved that she would be around for at least another four years.

So tonight, they drank. Edward sat with his tie loosened and his suit jacket thrown on the seat behind him, his feet propped on the table in front of him, while Bella leaned against the arm of the sofa across from him, propping her painted red toes in his lap. Her thin navy cotton sleep pants covered her legs, and her plain white v-neck showed a lovely glimpse of cleavage that he had to make a point to not stare at.

"Edward, you know you can't help but love him. I mean, you love me right?" Bella asked, giggling throughout her attempts to spit out a sentence without slurring.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. You cannot tell me that John Mayer has half the passion or talent, or ability that Hendrix ever did. Loving you is not the issue. The issue is that John Mayer is terrible, and you have terrible music taste."

She mockingly gasped- she was no longer offended by his statements- he'd been telling her that ever since he'd known her, and he had known her since her freshman year of college.

"No, Ed, that won't do. I have his words inscripted on me, for life. You cannot tell me that his lyrical genius and extraordinary ability to play the guitar and make me come in my pants without ever touching me or removing articles of clothing, by just playing a guitar, is terrible. No, Edward, I won't allow it. You love him, and you are jealous that you don't have a tattoo as cool as mine."

Edward snorted unceremoniously. "A: I'm definitely not jealous of the fact that you have his lyrics as your tattoo. In fact, I pity you," he teased, "and B: he makes you come in your pants? Good god, Bella, what are you doing when you listen to him?"

She threw a pillow at him, and pulled another shot of whiskey. "Shove it, Cullen. His voice is pure sex, and if he plays women as half as well as he plays the guitar, then I would gladly sign up for one night with that."

He laughed, and took long drink of his Jameson. "Bella, I'm pretty sure if that makes you orgasm, it doesn't take much to send you over the edge. Obviously, you have no self control. You must make all the men that you leave in your wake feel like they are sex gods, when in reality, they can't tell your vagina from your urethra."

Bella's eyes went wide, and suddenly she huddled over, laughing hysterically. When she finally gained her composure, she managed to get out, "Holy shit, Edward, please don't ever say vagina and urethra again- that completely kills your image for me."

Edward, mildly offended, replied "My image? And what the hell? Aren't you a big bad doctor now? Don't you use that terminology on an everyday basis? Or can you just not handle it?"

She smirked sexily at him. "Oh, honey, I can handle it. But to make that work takes skill that I'm quite sure you don't have."

An eyebrow was raised. "Oh, really? So you're questioning my skill, are you? Dear Bella, that should never be questioned, I assure you. One taste of me, and you'd never think John Mayer again."

Bella laughed, a sensual chuckle that he had never heard out of her before, and suddenly he felt the need to shift in his seat. She stood up from the love seat, and leaned over to him, whispering in his ear, "Edward," her breath hot on his neck, "I could make you come without ever removing an article of my clothing and without your cock ever making an appearance. Are you sure you want to play this game with me?"

When she spoke the word 'cock', his breathing hitched and he felt his own begin to harden.

She leaned back, looking into his green eyes for several long moments, and then walked into the kitchen, leaving Edward in stunned silence.

Was she suggesting this, for real? He had loved her for such a long time, but it was never time, she was never ready, so he kept his feelings hidden. He also knew Bella wasn't one to sleep around- in fact the last time she was with someone was 5 years ago, when she had briefly dated a doctor that she went to Africa with.

This was not something she would offer lightly, not if she wasn't serious.

Was she serious?

Edward immediately decided he wasn't going to miss the chance to find out. He jumped up from the seat and followed Bella into the kitchen, to find her eating chocolate covered strawberries. The way her plump lips would encase the fruit, and then bite in… he internally groaned, and then decided to take charge.

Walking behind her, he put an arm on either side of the counter in front of her. Putting his nose against her jaw by her chin, he followed it up till his lips were pressed against her ear. Taking her lobe between his teeth, he gently nibbled on it, cheering internally as he heard her breath catch and felt her knees buckle. He was pressed too closely against her to let her fall, though.

"All right, Bella. I'll take you up on this game. If you don't, and I can make you come under the same circumstances? What do I get?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Umm... uh... you get...mmmmmm." her attempt at replying became fruitless as Edward's lips descended onto her neck, gently kissing and biting along her throat and collarbone.

He turned her words back on her. "You sure you want to play this game?"

Suddenly, she turned around to face him. Her pupils were dilated, and her heaving chest and erect nipple showed him how excited she really was.

A small grin covered her lips. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"Go sit on the couch, and I'll show you how it's done" she said, her lips barely touching his.

And then she was gone, and Edward was still trying to catch his breath.

He walked back into the living area, and sat down on the couch. He willed his growing erection to calm down. He didn't want to seem too overwhelmingly eager, but thinking of Bella wasn't helping that.

He sat back against the seat and closed his eyes, forcing himself to think of the next case he was about to take. Ten minutes later he was nearly dozing, when he felt lips tickling his neck.

He opened his eyes to see Bella leaning over him, wearing… scrubs?

"Your scrubs, Bella? No offense, but that's not exactly "jizz in my pants" material."

She smirked. "Edward, dear, you really do underestimate me."

She pulled on the stethoscope that hung around her neck, and stood up straight.

"So, Mr. Cullen. I think, as a nurse, that—"

"Nurse? We aren't claiming the MD title?" Edward interrupted.

Bella smiled. "For this one, I think the title of nurse will be far more appropriate. For though doctors diagnose and cure, nurses are the ones who pay… special… attention to their patients, I must say. Part of our job requirement is to make sure that a very _thorough _assessment is done on our patient."

She leaned in once more. "And Mr. Cullen, I plan on providing a _very _thorough assessment tonight."

Leaning back up, she placed her weight on one hip, and brought a finger to her lips. "Now, first things first. I'm going to give you a phrase, and at the end of the assessment I'll have you repeat it back to me. It's important in assessing the memory of the patient. Is that all right?"

He smirked. "That will be fine."

She returned the grin. "Perfect. Now the phrase I'm going to have you repeat is simple: 'Bella is the master of my domain.' Do you think you'll be able to remember that?"

Edward laughed out loud. "Sure, cupcake, I think I can handle that."

Bella chuckled at the use of her nickname he had given her after the first time he had seen her drunk. It was partially because if her inability to hold the alcohol, and part how sweet and giggly she would become. Cupcake fit, and he'd called her that ever since.

Bella was talking once more. "It's quite important to do a general observation of our patients, making sure no obvious abnormalities are missed."

She looked slowly up and down Edward's frame, letting her eyes linger on the bulge that was steadily growing in his pants. Bringing her fingers to Edward's face, she gently caressed from his temple down to his neck, making sure to use her nails once she reached his collarbone. She brought her hands back up to his hair and began to gently run her fingers through his hair, tugging at the nape of his neck, and using her nails once more to scrape along the back of his neck. He shuddered, and let out a long breath.

"My, my, Mr. Cullen. Your pupils are quite dilated today, I must say. Normally I would be concerned about a head injury, but your history states otherwise. Now the only other thing I can really think of is that your sympathetic nervous system must be acting up at this very moment. I do hope it won't cause too much of a problem."

He simply stared back at her, willing himself not to crack under the stare of the gorgeous vixen in front of him.

She continued. "We also need to assess your hearing, your ears and your mouth. It seems I've lost my pen light, so I do hope you won't mind if I use a somewhat unconventional instrument to do my assessment?" Her face was pure innocence, but her eyes were twinkling.

It took Edward a moment to realize she was awaiting an answer. "Oh, uh… no sure, that's fine. Please, do whatever it takes," he replied, somewhat breathlessly.

She grinned. "I hoped you would say that!"

Sitting on the coffee table in front of him, she began to explain what she was about to do. "Now first, I need to assess both ears, then I'll be doing a hearing check. I'll whisper a word in both ears, and I'll need you to repeat them back to me. Does that sound reasonable?"

He simply nodded.

Suddenly Bella was straddling him, taking his left ear in her mouth, and kissing and biting it, licking around the shell and sucking the lobe into her wet mouth. He couldn't stop the groan that came from his throat, and after a minute or two [or was it more? He couldn't really be sure] she switched to the right to provide the same treatment.

She leaned back for a moment to look into his green eyes, that had most assuredly grown dark thanks to the precarious position she had forced his cock into. Straining from his pants, begging to be touched, to rub against something, anything! But Bella was good- she made sure that she avoided that part of his anatomy completely.

"Well well, Mr. Cullen. I do say your ears pass inspection. Now, for that hearing test…" and she leaned to his right ear once more, brushing her lips against it and whispered "fuck".

Pulling back, she raised an eyebrow. It took several moments to compose himself, but he let out a raspy "fuck" in compliance with her request. She smiled, and leaned into the left ear, licking it and murmuring "me".

When she pulled back for the second time, he was completely at a loss for words. All he wanted to do was take her into the bedroom and do just that, fuck her, but he had a bet to win, and he wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. He didn't count on Bella being such a seductress, however, and he knew he was most likely going to come out a loser in this game.

"Do I need to repeat it again, Edward? Or is your hearing in your right ear just not up to par?"

"No, it's just fine, thank you. Me. The word was "me"." He said in a controlled voice, trying to maintain his composure.

"Wonderful! So now we're on to the mouth, are we?"

He nodded.

Her lips brushed his for the second time that night. She took his upper lip in hers, and gently sucked, and then after a few moments, gave the same attention to his lower lip. She nibbled and kissed across his parted lips, and suddenly her tongue was brushing his lips, delving into his mouth and exploring every surface she could find. His tongue was glad to acquiesce her, and suddenly all the pent up tension that she had created overwhelmed him, and he took his turn in exploring her mouth. Now they were horizontal on the couch, him above her with a knee in between her thighs, his hands exploring every inch of skin he could find under her scrub top. He palmed her breasts as he fucked her mouth with his tongue, and pinched her nipples as he tasted the Jameson, strawberries, and chocolate that made up her flavor. She was moaning and arching beneath him, her hands grasping his neck and shoulder, pulling him closer, and then pushing him away.

Wait- pushing him away? He tore himself away from her lips to look into her hooded eyes questioningly.

"What....?" he tried to ask, and she smirked.

"We've got a game to finish, dear, and I haven't even gotten below your neck. I think I should finish my job, don't you?"

"Fuck the game" he growled out as he dove into her neck, kissing and sucking along the crook that had tempted him for so long.

She moaned, and he thought he had achieved victory until she shoved him off and slid out from underneath him.

"Get up, Edward. Back to position. There's still so much more I need to see."

Glaring at her, he sat upright once more, his erection now unashamedly tenting his slacks.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Your mouth is quite above par. You shouldn't have any concerns in that area, I'm sure you're pleased to hear."

He grinned devilishly at her and her flushed cheeks, but she ignored him and continued onward.

"Now, next thing is to palpate your lymph nodes." And her hands were on his neck, gently massaging down to his chest and out to his shoulders.

"It will be easier with your shirt off. I hope you don't mind if I remove it?"

"Please, whatever is necessary" was his response, and her fingers worked to unbutton the shirt, pulling it out of his slacks and kissing the exposed skin with every button removed. His eyes closed and his head fell back as her hands removed the shirt and worked his chest and shoulders, massaging and scratching, while her lips and tongue paid special attention to his nipples.

Several long minutes passed, and a whimper left his throat when Bella pulled back.

"It's time to listen to your heart and lungs, Mr. Cullen." She pulled off her stethoscope and blew on it, attempting to warm up the bell. Placing on his chest and working her way down, she would listen for a moment, then would move on to the next position. Moving the stethoscope to his heart, she raised her eyebrows, looking up at him.

"Your heart is strong, and your lungs sound clear. That's very promising in regards to your stamina, Mr. Cullen. Though at some point I'm sure the doctor will order a stress test for you, just to be sure. It's quite vigorous and intensive. Do you think you'll be up for it?" she asked, wide-eyed in mock concern.

Edward leaned forward, bringing his lips against her neck, dragging them up to her ear. "I promise to be more than up to it. In fact, I think that multiple stress tests might be needed, just to be sure."

Bella shuddered, and her hands gripped his biceps in effort to not completely fall into him.

He pulled back to smile at her. Her cheeks were flushed with a beautiful pink, and her full lips were parted.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

She blushed more, and looked down. He was amazed at how seductive the little vixen in front of him was, yet could still be so shy. He tilted her chin up with his finger to force her eyes back up to his. Smiling down at her, he winked and said, "I think you still have an assessment to finish, nurse."

A delicious smirk crossed her face.

"Very true. Now if you could stand up and turn around, please."

He did as she asked, and her hands gently stroked up and down the curvature of his spine, and her lips and tongue soon followed. She traced the outline of his muscles and spent an immeasurable amount of time making sure his shoulder blades were to her satisfaction. Every time her hands stroked along the waistband of his pants, he felt his knees weaken and his cock painfully harden. When she had him turn to face her, he knew he was about to be done for when he saw her sitting in front of him, blowing hot air onto the bell of the stethoscope.

She placed it in four different places on his abdomen, and then dropped it on to the table as her lips found solace on his abs, her hands gliding up and down the dusting of hair that went below his waistband. When she gently bit along his hip bone, he literally fell back onto the couch, inciting a laugh from Bella who only made him stand back up again as she unbuckled his trousers.

"I need to finish my assessment, and these are unfortunately in the way. But feel free to sit back down, however," was her comment as he collapsed once more onto the sofa.

She sat staring at him for a moment, as he was only clothed in black boxer briefs that did little to cover his painful excitement. The look in her eyes was pure lust, mixed with something more. Love, maybe? It was possible she could feel the same way. Their relationship was quite unique, and they did spend most of their free time together. He could only hope she had grown to love him as he had fallen for her.

She leaned forward once more, dipping her head down to kiss along his stomach, and down to the band of his boxers.

His breath hitched as her tongue swept along the underside, and he was sure that the pounding of his heart could be heard without any medical tool.

Looking up at him, she bit her lip and raked her nails along the tops of his thighs. His legs tensed and his stomach tightened, and he had to fight to stay in control.

"I'm going to check your pulses now, Edward." Her voice was low and sensual, and he could hear the lust dripping from every word, though her sentence, in reality, was so technical.

She sat up and pressed her lips to his left temple, holding a kiss for at least thirty seconds. She skimmed his forehead with her own, and brought her lips to his right temple, and held them there once more. Then, she placed a kiss right in front of his ear, licking back right behind it, and coming once more to the front. She performed the same ritual on the left before she kissed a pathway down to the pulse point in his neck. Her tongue swept out to taste the skin, and slowly she dragged her lips across the column of his throat, over his Adam's apple, to the artery on the other side. Gently she sucked, and then bit down.

He could no longer hold back his moans.

She stayed at the neck for a while, sometimes going back up to tease his ears, until his breathing turned ragged. He gripped the couch cushion tightly, grasping at some semblance of control.

Then her lips wandered down to his arms, where his elbow creased. He never realized how sensitive that area was on his body, but when Bella's lips took purchase of it, he instantly realized that this place had been passed over far too many times. She kept biting and licking, and his hips began to thrust up against his will.

Making her way to his wrist, she simply held her lips over the pounding artery for a full minute, before she switched to the other side. She sat up so she was eye to eye, and her intense eyes wouldn't let him look anywhere but at her.

As if he wanted to look anywhere else.

"Your pulse… it's a little high. You don't know what that might be attributed to, do you?" she asked quietly.

"You. It's always you," was his only response.

She sat staring at him for a moment more, and then suddenly she was kneeling in front of him, kissing up his thighs, and spreading his legs apart with her hands.

"Your femoral artery, "she explained, and her fingers were suddenly on both sides of his groin, where his inner thigh met his pelvis. She palpated, and pressed, and massaged, and suddenly her hands moved inward, and he couldn't see straight, and she was palming his cock and all he wanted to do was cry in relief 'cause it felt so damn good.

She worked up and down, behind, and back to where he could feel the blood rushing through his thighs, though he was surprised there was any blood left to do that, considering how hard he was.

He had never felt so good, so turned on in his life. And this was all with his underwear still on.

Noises he didn't know that he could make were escaping his throat, and when her lips descended to his cloth covered cock, he couldn't help but thrust forward. He could feel the dampness of her tongue as she worked him without unveiling him, and he felt himself begin to come unglued.

It was the feel of her teeth scraping along his covered shaft while her fingers pressed once more into the pounding pulse of his thigh that did him in.

With a strangled yell, a "Holy fuck, Bella!" was all that could be coherently understood as he felt his release escape into the confines of his boxers. His head fell back against the back of the couch, his grip on the couch relaxed, and he was sure he heard angels singing somewhere off in the distance.

After finally gathering his wits, he opened his eyes to see Bella sitting next to him on the couch with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So now that we're done with the assessment, can you remember that sentence I wanted you to repeat back to me?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and said somewhat breathlessly, still, "Bella is the master of my domain."

"Told you I could do it!" she beamed.

A low growl escaped his lips as he gathered enough energy to pounce on her, her body now trapped underneath his.

His lips found hers, and she responded in kind as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her with a passionate and lustful frenzy for several minutes. Whenever she would pull away to breath, he claimed her neck as his, marking her for the world to see.

Finally, he pulled back, and stared once more into her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's your turn, Bella Swan."

* * *

Part 2 will be Bella's turn and "pov".

Review if you like it, because it makes me smile.


	2. May This Be Love

I'm a comma whore, and I use 'so' and 'suddenly' too much. If you'd like to beta for me, I'll say yes.

I still don't know how I feel about my lemons. You can tell me if it's a fail or win. I had to finish the story, though. It wouldn't leave my head.

* * *

The first time Bella had met Edward was her freshman year of college, at a party that was being held at his house. She had gone over with her best friend, Rosalie, who had a crush on one of his roommates. She grabbed a drink and went to the couch to sit down, and quickly became engrossed in the Man v. Wild marathon that was playing on the television.

Halfway through the first episode, Edward came to sit next to her. He introduced himself, but didn't make an attempt at any more conversation for the final half of the show.

By the end of the night, Rose found Bella and Edward involved in a deep discussion on the pros and cons of taking off pants as a survival method, and the likelihood of whether or not they would ever eat grubworms.

No numbers were exchanged that night, however. Over the course of the next year, they would occasionally run into the other on campus, or see each other at the same hang outs, but the circles Bella ran in were a far cry from the studious Edward.

It was nearly an exact year later that their lives intertwined once more. Edward had just taken his LSAT's and was searching through the applications and offers of law schools from all over the country. Bella had finally drifted away from the boisterous crowd she once ran with, and had thrown herself into her studies. In effort to still stay social, though, Bella had started cooking at a house full of guys once a week. Sam, Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all lived in a house down the street from the university. It had a surprisingly nice kitchen, and they offered to buy whatever ingredients she needed, as long as she cooked for them. It turned into a sweet deal, for she not only got to take out her stress in the food preparations, but she developed a strong bond with the males in the house, and her and Edward became fast friends.

She wasn't immune to his looks, not at all. He was tall and lean, slightly tanned, and had a jawline that could cut glass. His hair looked professionally done, but she knew that the brown and copper colored locks that underwent constant torture from his hand gave him the sex-hair that she drooled over was all-natural. She was quite aware of how attractive he was, but she knew that a friendship was all she had time for. And in reality, it was all he could handle as well. But she loved to gaze into his beautiful eyes, for they always seemed to be dancing with laughter.

He was easy to banter with. Bella finally met her match in wit, and they often engaged in heated debates that would continue late on into the night, until Jasper or Jacob would throw a pillow at Bella, while Emmett would tackle Edward. Sam would watch on in amusement, laughing at the entertaining show in front of them.

For a semester and a summer they were nearly inseparable. Long walks on campus, softball games and movie nights peppered their friendship, and Bella was saddened when it came time for him to go. He left for law school, five states and two time zones away, and their once constant communication dwindled down to nearly nothing.

Six months later, Edward was planning to come home for Christmas break. They had recently picked up texting again, and Bella's phone was constantly buzzing from her next message from him. They made plans to see each other—drinks, darts, and a walk around the square. Typical date scenario, especially for the circle of friends they ran in. She couldn't do it, though. She was feeling something she wasn't sure of—it wasn't like, it wasn't lust, it was fear. Fear that her easy friendship with Edward would be ruined if they made this leap from friends to something more.

So she left. She went left town for the entire break and never called Edward. It was another six months before they talked again.

Bella initiated talking this time. She felt it only appropriate, since she was the one to run away before. It was for slightly selfish reasons she called him, though.

Just a few drinks with some new friends led to her waking up in an unfamiliar room with no clothes on, and four hours of time lost. She was still too incoherent to drive when she woke up, so she called a friend who immediately took her to the emergency room.

She gave her statement to the police, suffered through the humiliation of a rape exam and was given antibiotics and sent on her way. The police dismissed her case, writing her off as just drinking too much and passing out. Bella knew better. When she took a pregnancy test two weeks later, she realized the morning after pill failed her. That was when she called Edward. He flew in on a red eye, held her while she cried and didn't judge when she asked him to come with her to the abortion clinic. He did try to convince her to go back to the police and demand justice. He was, after all, in law school. He wanted her to fight, to face whoever hurt her, to let the law work for her. All Bella wanted, however, was to put it behind her. Edward reluctantly stopped his pleadings and hugged her tightly before he left.

They stayed in touch for the next two months. When Edward came into town for his sister's wedding, they once again made plans to see each other. This time, Bella didn't run away. Edward did.

So it began. Every so often, they would resume contact. For a few months, they would text, call, and chat whenever they could. Bella would be reminded of how much she missed her friend, but then feelings she wasn't prepared for or ready to deal with would begin to creep upon her, and she would disappear from his life. She was terrified that if he knew how she felt, he wouldn't want to be her friend, or that it would be awkward, or that he would laugh in her face—who would want a someone so damaged?— and she didn't want that, couldn't have that. She needed Edward in her life, however inconsistent it may be, and she refused to screw it up because of her emotions.

When Bella graduated with her Bachelors, Edward came to her graduation with a bouquet of tiger lilies, her favorite flower. It was the first time she had seen him in three years, and the first time she had talked to him on over four months. Impulsively, she decided to get a tattoo, and dragged him along the next day to a tattoo parlor, where she insisted on getting a tattoo of the tiger lily's he had brought her. He stayed in town for a week, and then went back to Maryland, where he now called home. It was another five months before they would speak again, and this forced Bella into therapy. Therapy she needed, and therapy that was good for her. It made her realize she wanted more out of her life, that she wanted to make something of herself, that no matter what had happened to her in her past, she could be a whole, complete person. She never told Edward about the therapy, in all the years she had known him, but she imagined he could tell a difference.

For years the cycle continued. Months would pass and then Bella would make the call. She started traveling to see him, and they would enjoy about a month of camaraderie. Her feelings would resurface, and the disappearing act would begin once more, but this time not out of fear of rejection, though that did weigh heavily on her mind- it was the fear that if she stayed, she would get too comfortable and never leave, and subsequently never accomplish her dreams. So she let the routine continue.

The longest they ever went without speaking was the year she went to Rwanda. A year long stint in Africa with DWB was her graduation gift to herself after she finished her Masters. She loved the people, the chance to give to those who had nothing. She lost thirty pounds that year, and probably increased her risk of melanoma by the thousands, but she didn't care. She hated leaving, but promised herself that for a month every year, she'd go back. She kept her promise. People tried to tell her all the time that she was crazy, that it was too dangerous. She didn't care, though. It wasn't as though she had anyone waiting for her back home. It wasn't as though Edward was waiting for her.

Bella knew she was in love with Edward Cullen. She couldn't help it, and as much as she tried to fight it off, it was a losing battle. If the feelings were mutual, he never let on. It was why whenever he offered his apartment as a place to crash, she would refuse. Bella was sure that she would humiliate herself by molesting him in the middle of the night. She had been known to sleepwalk occasionally, and she had no desire for Edward to find out her love for him that way.

He often asked her why she didn't date, or go out to meet others. She gave him her practiced answer, the one she gave to everyone else. Her freedom, her desire for adventure, her independence, this was her prime….

All of that was true, she knew. But one of the biggest reasons was that no one would ever be good enough. No one would ever be Edward, and that was all she wanted.

Therefore, she threw herself into her travels, her school, and her job. She piled on the degrees, she worked as much overtime as possible, and she swam when she wasn't sleeping or working. She traveled Europe, and Asia. She went to the Himalayas and attempted to climb Mt. Everest, which ended up being a colossal failure, but she laughed it off and said at least she tried. She kept herself as busy as possible, and then suddenly, the missing would become too great, her heart would ache just a little more than normal, and she would pick up her phone. Speed dial 3. He always answered.

When she decided that medical school was her next goal, she applied to John Hopkins on a whim. It was in the same town as Edward. She could see him all the time. He could finally become a consistent constant in her life, instead of inconsistently constant.

That terrified her immensely. She didn't know if she was ready for it. This was why she applied for seven other schools across the US and didn't put as much effort into the application for JH. She told herself that if she got in, it was a sign and she needed to take it.

When she got the acceptance letter, she cried.

So, for the past three years she had lived in the same town, in the same building as Edward. She finally felt like she was home. He would come over after he left the office or court to see her, provided she wasn't working. He would wear that delicious suit of his, looking undeniably beautiful in a button up that covered the glorious muscles he had developed over the years at the gym, that every so often she would catch a glimpse of. The tie would be loosened as he poured shots of Jameson, she would turn on the only music they could listen to without arguing, and everything was right in the world. They would eat and drink together and start the heated debates that were always filled with laughter, because Bella always started giggling after drink number two.

She loved her life and for the first time in a long time, she felt at rest with herself.

She loved life even more being pinned underneath Edward, as she was right now.

What had possessed her to attempt to seduce him, she really didn't know. But it felt natural and right, and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity any longer.

She silently thanked the empty bottle of Jameson for her courage and her new favorite place to be.

His hands were roaming her torso above her scrub top, gently grazing the sides of her breasts on each pass and she thought she could die happy. His oh-so-talented mouth was doing wonders on her neck, and all she could think about was finding a bed and removing some articles of clothing.

And by some, she meant all.

"Edward," she moaned, as his thumbs grazed over her very hard and unfortunately covered nipples.

"Oh, god, Bella," was his growled response before his mouth claimed hers.

Had Bella known the things Edward could do with his tongue, she would have done this years ago. He tasted like cinnamon and whiskey, and she moaned as his knee pressed into her aching heat as his tongue licked along her lips.

Her noises must have triggered something, because suddenly Edward pulled away and put the full force of those beautiful green eyes onto her.

Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he was standing, clad in his boxers that were hiding that glorious erection she wanted to see and taste, and picking her up with him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he hitched both of her legs around his waist as he started walking towards the bedroom. His lips came back to rest against hers and for the short trip, they simply breathed each other in.

"You know," Bella murmured, "I should probably finish your assessment at some point. I missed a few important parts."

"Yeah?" Edward replied, taking her bottom lip between his and sucking it.

"Mmmmmm… oh… um, yeah," was Bella's well articulated response

"What did you miss?" he asked as he opened the door to the bedroom and walked to the edge of the bed.

Bella rubbed herself up and down his body, relishing in the friction it provided and enjoying the deep groan that Edward let out.

She rocked her hips against him once more and leaned forward to take his earlobe in her mouth.

"Right here," she whispered, punctuating the 'here' with another rock of her hips.

Suddenly Bella was flat on her back in the center of the bed with Edward on all fours over her. Reaching down to kiss her lips once more, he said, "Bella, you've been having all the fun tonight. I haven't thought about this for the past ten years just so I could sit back and let you do all the work."

She arched her neck to the side as his lips trailed down her cheek to her jaw and then claimed her neck once more.

Whispering from the crook of her neck, Edward spoke the words that ignited the fire in her stomach even more. "It's time for me to do my own thorough assessment."

His hands captured hers and brought them above her head. He stretched over her, letting her feel his excitement and she whimpered as his covered cock grazed her covered sex.

"Just how thorough do you plan to be? Because I feel like the clothes might get in your way," Bella said breathily, as his lips and teeth were now trailing down in the dip of her throat to where the neckline of her scrubs began.

"Mmmmmm…" was his initial response. Then his hands slipped down to the hem of her top and played with the skin above her waistband. All Bella could do was keep panting, keep whimpering, in hopes that he would do something to relieve the tension that was coiling up in the core of her body.

When he abruptly sat back, Bella groaned at the loss of his heat and touch. When he pulled her up to sit in front of him, however, she simply bit her lip and stared. His hands gripped the hem of her top and slowly he pulled it up, revealing her bare stomach and tattooed ribs, along with her navy bra. Bella lifted her arms up to aid the process, left in nothing but her bra and scrub pants.

For a moment, Edward did nothing but stare. Then he reached his arms around her, kissing her shoulder as he unhooked the bras clasps. He slowly leaned back until his lips rest once more against hers. He gently kissed her while slowly pulling each strap down her arms until she was bare before him.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing. Edward pulled back to fully see Bella and nothing went unnoticed. Years ago Bella would have covered herself, looked down in embarrassment or tried to shy away in herself conscious nature.

Not now, though. She had waited too long for this. After all these years, she wasn't going to shy away any longer. So she stared at him as his eyes roamed over her sun kissed shoulders, the few freckles that decorated her skin, the toned arms that just moments before were quivering underneath him.

She watched his eyes drop to her flat stomach, up to the scripted words on her right ribs, over to the tiger lilies on her left, then to her breasts.

She watched his pupils dilate and darken. His jaw clenched and his adam's apple bobbed from what she could only identify as a determined, yet nervous swallow.

He leaned forward till she was flat once more on her back and he was hovered over her, drinking in her nakedness.

"How thorough do I intend to be?" he asked murmuring, as his lips descended on the swell of her breast.

She moaned and arched up into him, desperate for him to take more action.

"As thorough as it takes, love. Like I'm looking for the loophole, that one thing that will make everything else null and void."

He kissed along the side of her breast, nuzzling his nose over her nipple that ached for more than just a brush. Using his tongue, he gently circled the skin where the pale and dark met. Without warning he bit down, making Bella cry out and a rush of fluid seep between her legs.

"And Bella, I will find that loophole."

With that, Edward's assault on her breast began. Things Bella didn't know she could feel from this kind of attention were causing her to shift repeatedly against the thigh that was firmly planted between her legs.

At first, it was just his lips skimming the generous curve of her full breasts. He placed small kisses on every inch and then kissed his way across her sternum to her other breast. The kisses continued until suddenly she felt the warm wetness of his tongue. Up, down, and all around he lavished her with hot open mouth kisses, sucking, biting, nibbling, and licking and holy shit why won't he touch her aching nipples!

Bella didn't realize she actually spoke that out loud until Edward chuckled lowly. "Oh cupcake, I was just saving the best for last."

Her aching peaks were straining towards him, and the moment his mouth came around her darkened skin Bella released a moan and shifted hard against the thigh between her legs. Edward's hand came up to provide the same attention to her other breast. He pinched her nipple, causing Bella to release another rush of fluid, and as he gently rolled the tip between his fingers and bit down on the other at the same time, Bella let out a loud cry.

"Holy fuck, Edward! Oh God, Oh please... please, just don't stop, fuck..."

He continued to massage her breasts with his hand, mouth and tongue, and then switched sides, his mouth was on her other nipple, pulling up and flicking the peak with his tongue. His hand was kneading harder and she couldn't stop bucking into his thigh.

"Fuck, Edward, please, Shit! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Bella was nearly yelling at this point. Her hands were gripping the comforter underneath her, desperate for control. She quickly brought them up to his back and as soon as she scraped her nails down his back, she heard and felt the low growl erupt from his chest. He bit down hard on the breast he was kissing, pinched the other his hand was massaging and thrust his thigh into her sex, and Bella fell apart. Her legs tingled all the way up, her body didn't feel like her own, her vision blurred, her breathing was shallow, and gasps of Edward's name was the only thing she could say.

When she opened her eyes after recovering from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, Edward was brushing his lips against hers.

"One, baby. I've got so much more to do to you."

Bella gripped his shoulder desperately, kissing him with all that she had. Their kisses were hungry, rough, and beautiful. She wanted to taste him forever, she wanted to never leave this bed, and she wanted his hands to always be on her, as they were right now.

His hands were roaming her torso, touching her sensitive nipples, tracing over the inked designs on her body and suddenly his lips were no longer on hers but her stomach. He pressed hungry, wet kisses all over, stopping at her navel to dip his tongue inside. Bella instinctively arched into him and she could feel the hardness of his cock as it pressed against her thigh. She wanted it, more than she had ever wanted anything in her life; she wanted him inside of her.

"Oh god, Edward. Please, please just fuck me. I need you in me; I need your cock in me please."

For a moment, Edward stopped his ministrations on her stomach and looked up at Bella, his eyes dark with lust.

"Holy shit, Bella. Hearing you talk like that makes me so hard; all I want to do is pound my cock into your wet pussy."

Bella whimpered at his words and reached to touch herself underneath her scrubs.

"Then do it, damn it! Just do it!"

A growl was the response, then suddenly Bella's scrub pants were ripped off her, exposing the lace panties that revealed exactly how wet she was. He leaned back up to her to kiss her, plunging his tongue in her mouth while rocking her sex into his leg again.

"Fuck, Bella, I can feel you on my leg. You're so damn wet, you're so fucking wet for me"

He left her mouth to find the top of her panties and began to lick all around and under the elastic. Reaching her hipbone, he gently bit down on one while pressing into the soft flesh next to it on the other side.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Bella screamed as she grabbed her own breasts. She never realized how sensitive her hip area was, but Edward kept kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh next to her protruding bones and Bella knew she was about to come once more. She pinched her own nipples as he bit down, his thumb pressed into the skin while his long fingers graze across her panty covered pussy.

Just a small amount of pressure was enough to do her in and once more Bella felt her walls inside of her spasm uncontrollably while she cried out Edward's name.

It took her a bit longer to come down off her orgasmic high this time, but Edward showed her no mercy. She looked up at him, admiring the rippling muscles as he bent down to spread her legs open for him, putting her feet on either side of him. She lay there, panting, gasping for breath as he kissed the top of each knee. Looking down at her, he smiled. "You're so beautiful, Bella. So beautiful."

She couldn't speak, couldn't move, all she could do was feel his hands running up and down her thighs, grazing the inner part a little more each time until his hands were caressing the area closest to her soaking wet core. He bent down to kiss her covered clit, and suddenly he was moving the underwear away with his teeth, sliding them down her legs with his hands and repositioning her legs once more so she was completely open to him.

"Fuck, Bella," was all he said as he gazed at her bare sex.

"You look so fucking gorgeous, with your beautiful pussy so wet for me." His hands began tracing outside of it, teasing her lips with small brushes inside. Up and down he went, circling her clit until suddenly one long finger slipped inside of her folds and a moan escaped both of their throats. Gently, he began to push it in and out of her, curling his fingers, feeling along her ridged walls. Another finger was added and Bella couldn't help but to rock her hips along with his rhythm. His hand began to speed up and just as Bella was on the brink of another orgasm, his fingers left her body. Before she could whimper in complaint, his mouth was on her, licking up her wet folds, gently biting down on her clit and darting in and out of her like his fingers were earlier.

Bella was never one to be loud during sex—not that she didn't enjoy it, mind you, but she had never felt anything that was scream worthy. Obviously, Edward was changing everything. Her moans were so loud as he continued to assault her pussy with his mouth that the people living above, below, and around them could no doubt hear her. He continued licking up and down her folds, alternating massaging her clit with his tongue and plunging it inside of her, swirling it around only to bring it out again to meet her bundle of nerves once more. He went on for what felt like hours, though in reality was probably only a few more minutes.

She fell apart once more when he scraped his teeth on her clit. She gripped his arms, squeezing as hard she could as she came down from the overwhelming highs he kept leaving her with.

She lay there for at least five minutes, panting as if she had just run a marathon. When she opened her eyes she saw Edward lying next to her, a smug look on his beautiful face as his hands traced the flowers on her ribs.

She stared at him for a moment, gazing into those beautiful green eyes. She loved him. She loved him and she wasn't going to hide it anymore. Now all that mattered was knowing if he felt the same. She wanted to believe that he felt the same. He couldn't touch her body like that, worship her the way he just had and not feel something.

At least, she hoped he couldn't.

"Edward… I don't even… I didn't know…" she tried, but found her words wouldn't come out. "Edward, if this is a onetime thing for you… If this means nothing to you, then I can't be here. "

She looked up at the ceiling and continued. "Edward I love you. I've loved you for so long. I never thought something could happen, that you would want me, or that you felt the same way. I never could let my guard down, in fear of losing the most important person in my life. And maybe I've just screwed it up, and maybe this is my fault, but I can't just let you leave here, not knowing how you feel. I can't let you go one more time without telling you how much I love you."

The silence that followed was deafening. All Bella could hear was the sound of their breathing and the faint strains of Miles Davis coming from the living room. She couldn't look at him. Not yet. When the lack of response became too much, Bella felt her eyes fill with tears and she rolled to the side, swinging her legs over the bed while pulling the sheet up over her naked chest. When the first teardrop fell, Edward's hand grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.

"Wait."

His voice was rough and untamed, straining with emotion and thick with tears. He scooted over to sit next to her, turning her chin over and up so her eyes would meet his. His eyes were full of tears, hope, and love. A small smile played across his lips as he reached with one hand to wipe a stray tear away.

"My beautiful girl… oh Bella. I hate that I've wasted all these years not telling you how much I've loved you. I love you, cupcake. I love you so unbelievably much. Tonight isn't nothing for me. Tonight is something that I thought only occurred in my dreams… though in my dreams, you never covered yourself up with a sheet with tears on your face," he said, giving another smile as he leaned in to kiss each wet eyelid.

He gently tugged at the sheet and Bella released it, letting it pool in her lap as she once more exposed her naked form to Edward. Gently, he pushed her back on to the bed before pulling his own boxers off. He was long, hard, thick, and beautiful. She could see it almost throbbing as he got back on to the bed and she wondered for a moment if it would even fit.

He crawled over her once more and gently lowered himself in between her legs. Bella's body ached at the feel of the tip of his penis brushing against her folds.

Leaning down to kiss her lips, he smiled. "Tell me again, Bella. Say it again."

She knew what he needed to hear. Against his lips she whispered, "I love you, Edward."

His tongue brushed her bottom lip. "Again, cupcake."

She brought her lips to his ear. "I love you, Edward," and gently bit down.

He groaned and she could feel him harden even more against her. She wanted this and she wanted him.

"Edward, baby. Remember that stress test you needed to have? I think it's time to try that…"

He grinned down at her and reached to kiss her neck. "Have I told you that I love you?"

His hands began to roam up and down her sides, down to her sex and a finger slipped in. She groaned, and he smiled. "So wet, cupcake."

His lips were on hers once more. "I love you, Bella. I love you, I love you, I love you," and entered her.

The initial sensation was overwhelming. Bella gasped at the feeling. To be filled so completely, to be so connected to the one she loved was too much, and she cried out. Slowly Edward pulled out and once more thrust deep into her. He began a rhythm of plunging into her, deep, hard, and so slow. With each thrust, Bella couldn't help but cry out and Edward's face looked down on her with such love and wonder.

"Oh God, Bella! You're so tight, baby, so warm and wet. I didn't know it could feel so good. I didn't know, baby, I love you so much, so fucking much!" he cried out repeatedly as he filled her.

All Bella could say was "Oh, Edward… Edward!"

Their rhythm began to pick up and suddenly the slow smooth rhythm turned into a desperate hunger, as each tried to reach their climax. Bella could feel everything in her body begin to tighten up and the final explosion of sensations blinded her. She cried out while Edward's pace picked up, slamming into her with a wild abandon. "Oh God, Bella, baby, I love you!" he yelled out as he slammed his hips into hers once more before his release came. He shuddered once and then collapsed on top of her, his hands still gripping her hips.

They lay there panting heavily for an indefinite amount of time. Finally, Edward rolled off her to pull out, but Bella wrapped her legs around him to keep him in place. "Please, don't go. I like you in me." She blushed and bit her lip. "I like you with me."

The grin that spread across Edward's face was enough to light the room. "I like being in you too, cupcake. I just didn't want to smother you."

"You're not smothering me, I promise," Bella replied adamantly.

He laughed and rolled them to the side so they were both on the bed facing each other, still intertwined from the waist down. His arm came up to rest on her waist while the other came up so he could cup her cheek. She snuggled into him, one hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his back and looked wonderingly up at him.

"You love me," she whispered.

"I love you so unbelievably much, cupcake," he whispered back. "And you love me."

"More than you can fathom," she replied.

He reached down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Oh, I don't know about that. I can fathom a whole lot."

She giggled and nuzzled up into his neck, softly kissing his collarbone.

"Stay with me, promise?"

Edward's arm slipped to her back and tightened around her. "I'll never leave, cupcake. Now that' I've got you, I'll never let you go."

Slowly, peacefully, they began to doze, taking comfort in the warmth and familiarity of each other.

Whispered "I love you's" were all that was spoken before they both succumbed to sleep, wrapped in the arms of their best friend and lover.

* * *

When you review, my heart smiles. So does my face.


	3. The Last Time He Saw Bella

**A drabble of a moment between Edward and Bella before they admitted their feelings for each other.**

**It was in my head. No smut. EPOV. I don't own the names or Twilight aspect, but the story and thought… that's mine.**

**The song that starts playing when Edward first sees Bella is Satie's first Gymnopedie.**

**The song they dance to at the end is Forever, by Ben Harper.**

Edward didn't know what he was expecting to see that night, but she wasn't it. It had been two months since they had last spoken, and the last of his texts had gone unreturned. He knew not to push, so he didn't.

Sam was marrying Emily, finally. After watching his beloved Leah suffer with cancer for years, she had finally let go, leaving Sam to unimaginable grief. When Sam met Emily, something inside of him brightened for the first time in over a year. Emily healed him in a way no one else could. After Sam proposed, he called Edward a week later to ask him to be his best man. Even though he was states away, Edward couldn't refuse.

So here he was, standing in a room across from the altar of the church, peering out into the crowd of people who were here for his friend's big day. He wondered briefly to himself if Bella would come. She was so impulsive; he knew that even if she had planned on it, something could change her mind at the last minute. He didn't count on her being here, though a part of him held on to a hope he didn't know he even had.

The music began, and Sam, Edward, and the rest of the groomsmen walked out to stand up at the altar, Sam awaiting his beautiful bride, and Edward forcing himself not to look for her.

A Brahms waltz began to play on the piano and violin behind them as the family was seated. The first two bridesmaids began to walk in, and suddenly Edward's breath caught in his throat.

Bella.

She was sneaking in behind the maid of honor and stood in the back, an embarrassed look on her face for having shown up late, but her blushing cheeks amused and captivated him, as they always had.

Lent et Douleroux began to play, and Edward completely missed the entrance of the bride. He was staring at Bella. When she realized he was looking at her, she smiled and waved, then threw a quick wink his way. He grinned back, and noticed the tightness in his chest that he wasn't even aware of began to go away.

The ceremony went smoothly. Vows were spoken, rings were exchanged, and the joyous bride and groom were soon walking down the aisle to Brown Eyed Girl. When Edward took the arm of the maid of honor, he politely smiled down at her, but his eyes were soon focused on his own brown-eyed girl.

The reception was an event. An open bar, dancing, and clinking of glasses for the kissing couple was all in effect.

Edward walked around the room talking to old friends he hadn't seen in a while. He kept his eye on Bella doing the same thing. He wasn't going to let her get away tonight without at least a dance.

Finally, they met at the far end of the room, where Bella was filling up her champagne glass.

"Alright, Cupcake, what is this—three, four, you lush?" Edward teased as he pulled her into a hug.

Bella predictably giggled. "Five, actually. But don't worry, I'll be calling a cab at the end of the night, so no worries about me being on the road, dear."

"Good. Though I could take you to wherever you need to go, if you'd like." Edward offered while reluctantly releasing her from his arms.

"Oh don't worry," Bella replied as she took a sip of her glass, "I'm actually catching a flight tonight, and I'm sure you'll be a little under the influence by the time this all is over with."

"A flight? Where are you off to this time?" he questioned.

She bit her lip before replying, looking almost… apologetic? "Edward… I got it."

He wasn't following. "Got what?"

She looked down before quickly finishing off her glass of champagne then took a deep breath. "Doctors Without Borders, Edward. They called last week and told me as soon as I could tie up my loose ends, they would send me out."

Edward felt his heart clench, but let his face stay emotionless as she continued.

"I've been ready for months, and since my four weeks in Seattle ended on Wednesday, I told them I could fly out to New York on Saturday night… tonight. I'll be leaving for Rwanda on Tuesday."

Her face was a mixture of excitement and nervousness, and as much as Edward wanted to shake her and tell her she was absolutely foolish, there was no way he would let her go into such a dangerous place and leave him her worrying… he couldn't.

He arranged a smile on his face, and wrapped her back up in a hug. "Bella, I'm so excited for you. I know you've wanted this for years… But damn, cupcake, I'm going to miss you."

She pulled back and her face had cleared into pure joy, his acceptance of her plans obviously meaning so much to her.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm so unbelievably excited. I've already packed my bags and shipped them to the MSF headquarters, but I told them I had to attend this wedding before I left. I had to see you before I went."

A genuine grin crossed his face. "I'm glad you did, Bella."

The reception was starting to die down, and the DJ announced that the last song of the night would be playing. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "Come on, cupcake, one dance before you leave me."

The soft strains of the guitar began to play as he pulled her onto his arms and began to sway with her on the dance floor. They danced in silence for a few moments, Edward admiring the flattering dress and the ridiculous heels that brought her up to his shoulder instead of his chest.

"You look fantastic, by the way."

She grinned up at him, wrapping her arm around his neck a little tighter as she did so. "Why, thank you! I thought I was going to break my neck running in these shoes since I was so late."

He laughed, "Well it's a good thing you didn't."

Moments went by, and after no words passed between them, Bella placed her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her as he relished in the chance to get to hold her. Who knew when the next time would be?

Who knew if she would even make it back alive?

Edward swallowed thickly, trying to make the lump in his throat go away.

Pressing a kiss to her head as the song finally ended, he pulled back and looked down at the woman in his arms. A small smile crossed his face. "So, you're leaving now?"

She nodded. "Want to walk me out and wait for a cab with me?"

"Of course."

She left his embrace, going to say a quick goodbye to a few friends when another groomsman, Jasper, walked up to him.

"She's leaving again?"

All Edward could do was nod.

"You could just tell her, you know."

Edward glanced over at Jasper, and just shook his head. "No. I couldn't. She's leaving for Africa for at least a year on Tuesday. I can't say a thing."

Jasper let out a low whistle. "Damn, Edward. Ya'lls timing is… awful."

Edward took a deep breath. "Believe me, I know," he said as he began to walk away.

He met Bella at the front of the church, taking her suitcase she had stuffed in a closet and walking her to the curb. They stood together silently as the warm summer night was cooled by a gentle breeze.

When the cab pulled up, Edward put her case into the trunk, and then pulled Bella in his arms one last time.

"Be safe, cupcake."

"I'll try," was her whispered response.

When the headlights were finally gone from his vision, he slowly turned and walked towards hotel.

Tonight, he would drink himself into oblivion.

And alone in his hotel room, he did.

**MSF is the acronym for Doctors Without Borders. Links on my profile to Bella's dress.**

**You can review if you want. This was not beta'd, and was just a spur of the moment writing.**


	4. The Sun Came Up Again

**This is an unbeta'd, spur of the moment, definitely rough drabble of pre-seduction.**

**This DOES NOT TAKE PLACE after they slept together. This is before. As was the wedding in the previous chapter. These are just scenes that pop up into my head of their life. Take it for what it is worth.**

**Thanks to all of you for your love and support and sweet reviews. You've no idea how much it means to me.**

**Perv Pack Smut Shack mentioned this a few weeks back for their One-Shot Wednesday—they are incredible, as is that site. Go check it out, and give them lots of love. [obviously, it dealt with the first two chapter, not the current following]**

**NO smut. Just a drabble. I don't own the names. I do claim the story.**

Nights were Bella's favorite shift to work, especially in the ER. It was always chaotic, especially in downtown Chicago. She didn't know if it was the darkness, the abnormal hours, or the personality of the patient's who came in to her emergency department, but there was this edge of danger that Bella loved. In the past six weeks, there had been three separate shootings inside the hospital, and in one situation, Bella had been caught in the crossfire. It was just a scratch really. She had tried to pull a patient out of the way and ended up with some torn skin in her left upper arm. It stung like hell, but Bella had encountered far worse when she spent her year in Africa.

She found no point in being afraid. She assumed that if it were her time to go, she would go. Nothing she could do would change the fact. She refused to tell these stories to anyone close to her, however. Most everyone she knew would have gone into cardiac arrest if they knew half of the things that had gone on when she was in Rwanda. Her father, Charlie, would probably attempt to detain her from ever going back. And the random shootings at work would have caused her mother to burst into tears and beg Bella to come home for a visit, so she could find comfort in knowing her daughter was still alive.

She clocked out and said goodbye to her coworkers, then slipped her wool peacoat over scrubs. It was morning, and though the sun was hidden behind the clouds, light still brightened the city skyline. Bella loved Chicago. The weather was extreme, but she reveled in the freezing temperatures, like this morning. After wrapping her scarf around her neck and throwing a hat on, Bella walked out the entrance to the ER and made her trek home.

The sidewalks were busy and the streets were loud downtown. She slipped in and out of the traffic, finding her apartment steps within 15 minutes from leaving work. The night had been long and busy, and Bella was looking forward to crawling into her bed to get some much-needed sleep. She stopped by her mailbox quickly and grabbed the contents out before tucking them into her bag, climbing the three flights up to her floor, and entering her apartment.

Throwing everything onto her couch, she stripped down to her underwear and threw her scrubs into the hamper. Finding an oversized sweatshirt, she put it on while slipping on her flannel pants. She padded out of her room in bare feet to find her slippers that were next to her couch, but before she slipped them on, a letter that had fallen out of her bag caught her eye.

Instantly Bella's hands started to shake. She could feel her heart begin to race, and she had to regulate her breathing so she didn't freak herself the crap out.

It was a letter from John Hopkins.

"Holy mother of fuck," Bella muttered under her breath.

She had sent her application in at least four months ago, along with applications to medical schools all over the country. She had talked herself in and out of even filling it out, much less sending it in.

It wasn't that John Hopkins wasn't fantastic medical program… but Edward was there. Her Edward. God, it had been months since she had last seen him, spoken to him. She missed him like crazy, but work had been busy, and he had making a name for himself working on some big case involving a US government official. She didn't want to be a bother.

Picking up the letter with shaking hands, she walked into her room and sat cross-legged on her bed, staring down at the crisp white envelope. She smoother her hand over the front, a cross her name, then set it in front of her.

She had gotten five rejection letters from the other colleges so far. Everywhere else, she actually took the time to do a good job with the application, her qualifications, and her letter and essay. Not John Hopkins. She sent them the very basics, half-heartedly filled out the essay, and sent it off. She knew she wouldn't be getting in, but the thought of living in the same town with her Edward made her heart race and her lungs constrict.

"Okay, Bella. Just open it. You already know you aren't in, so just open it and get it over with," she said to herself, trying to talk her nerves down.

Picking the envelope back up, she ripped open the top, held her breath, and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Swan, _

_We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the John Hopkins University School of Medicine..._

She wasn't able to read any farther than that, for the tears in her eyes blurred her vision.

She got in.

John Hopkins said yes. To her. Of all the schools she applied to… John Hopkins said yes. She was going to Baltimore. She would finally call a place home, for the first time in years.

Her tears could not be contained as she read the letter again. Picking up her phone, she hit speed dial 3. It rang twice before her favorite voice answered.

"Edward Cullen speaking."

Through her tears, she smiled. "Edward, its Bella.

"Bella! Good god, it's been ages! I've missed hearing your voice. Tell me cupcake, are you coming to visit me soon?"

She glanced down at her letter once more before she answered. "Well, it might be more than a visit this time…"

"What do you mean?" he asked over the phone.

"I got accepted to John Hopkins Medical, Edward. I'm going to be moving there."

There was a moment of silence over the phone and Bella's heart got stuck in her throat. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she shouldn't have applied. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Maybe she---

"Cupcake, you're coming home?" She could hear the hope in his voice even over the phone.

Through her tears, she smiled and let out a laugh of relief. "I'm coming home, Edward. I'm finally coming home."

**P.S. John Mayer's new album, Battle Studies, is out. Go buy it. I'm in love.**

**Also, thanks for reading this. You all do sweet things to my heart when you review and take the time to read my words.**


End file.
